A Undeniable Love Remake
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: Karin is a generally nice girl. She's nice to everybody except for one person. Sasuke Uchiha. So why did she sacrafice herself to save Sasuke? SasuOC Warning: If you don't like characters to be OOC, don't click this.


My god, somebody is actually reading this. Well shame on you! Just kidding! This is a remake of my old fan fiction, An Undeniable Love. That's why it's called An Undeniable Love (Remake). If you don't know what the first AUL is, then go check out my profile and find a link to my stories. I'm sorry. AUL was accidently removed. Thus, you will not be able to read it. I'm sorry for the inconvience. Anyways, I have a few other things to say before I start.

First of all, all of the rookie nine (and Gaara) are 18. Karin, the main character, is also 18. By the way, this Karin is not the Karin from the manga. She is Karin Ruhi, and she was made up by me. Second, Sasuke did NOT go to Orochimaru in this story. He just never did, okay? Third, everybody will be a bit OOC, especially Sasuke. So if you don't like character being OOC, then get the hell out and don't read this. Fourth, the P.O.V. will change, but I'll put something at the top if it does. Fifth, some of the chapters include things that are from this period of time. So this is an alternate universe thing, but everybody still has their ninja powers and stuff. That's pretty much it. If you have any questions, post them in your comment or send me a message.

* * *

:.:Sasuke's P.O.V.:.:

"YOU FREAKING **IDIOT**!! MOVE THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!!" I heard a voice scream. My eyes widened as black hair flew in front of me and cut of my view. After that came the tortured shriek. Then everything went red.

**ZzZ**

My eyes shot open, and I moved around. Everything was all fuzzy. Where was I? What happened?

"Sasuke!" I heard a male voice exclaimed. Blonde hair came into my view and I squinted to focus on the figure. Tan skin, blue eyes, blond hair, and whiskers. It was Naruto. Well, of course it was! Who else had whiskers?

"Naruto?" I said. My voice was hoarse. I tried to clear it. "Where the hell am I?" I asked, glaring slightly.

Naruto snorted. "Always so rude. You're in the hospital." He answered. I was not _always_ rude! Just most of the time.

Wait a minute…I'm in the hospital!? "Why am I in the hospital?" I asked. My voice was already returning to normal.

"You're in the hospital because you were on a mission and you fainted after you beat the hell out of some guy. It's a good thing Chouji was near, otherwise you'd be dead." A female voice said. It was Sakura. I turned my head to look at her. She was wearing her hospital clothes and holding a chart. Probably mine.

"A mission?" I said in wonder. I scanned through my thoughts. What mission were they talking about?

Sakura sighed. She had probably guessed that I was having trouble figuring it out. "You were on a mission with Karin to kill some thugs. You guys were ambushed and managed to kill most of them, but one of them survived. He managed to hit Karin and she was wounded badly." Sakura explained. "Well, that's what Chouji THINKS happened. We're not sure about the little details, but you know." She said, waving her hand absently.

I thought about that. I closed my eyes for a second and a small memory flashed through my head. Black hair and words. Somebody had called me an idiot! Wait…..that was Karin? Oh, of course. She hated me, so it wasn't unnatural that she'd say that.

My eyes opened. "So, what happened to Karin?" I asked. I was only slightly curious.

Naruto frowned. "She's in a coma right now. The wound seemed to put her in a fatal condition. Her heart could fail at any time, but we're hoping she gets better." He said, smiling sadly.

"Okay, okay." Sakura suddenly said. "Enough of you silly chit chat, Sasuke needs to get some rest. Now come on Naruto, you and I have a mission." She said, dragging Naruto out of the room.

"Bye Sasuke!!" Naruto called to me.

Suddenly, it was quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. So I just thought about stuff until I finally did go to sleep.

**ZzZ**

:.:Karin's P.O.V.:.:

(A few days ago)

Sasuke and I had been on this damned mission too long. When would it be over? I really hated being near Sasuke. Usually I was pretty nice, but Sasuke just got on my nerves way too much. Why was he so damn cold? Why was he such an asshole? And why in gods name couldn't he get a life!?

I grunted as we sat in the tree that served as our cover. Sasuke glanced at me, but said nothing. He just continued watching for any sign of life. Suddenly, I heard a sound. My head turned in that direction. "Duck!" I screamed at Sasuke.

"Karin this isn't the time to-" I suddenly pushed his head down and put mine down too. A kunai flew right by our head.

"That's what I mean by duck. I wasn't talking about your stupid hair." I growled. I shot up again, and threw a kunai in that direction. I heard somebody shout in pain. I smirked. I had hit the target. "Hurry up duck butt, we got to get going." I said. I then darted off before he could reply.

I quickly spotted several enemies and hit them with one of my ninjutsu's.

The fight went on for about twenty minutes or so. I looked at Sasuke. Just like me he was surrounded by bodies of the fallen. I grinned at him, and he looked at me. He glared, so I glared back. I then saw a movement in the corner of my eye. A man picked up a sword and lunged towards Sasuke. I gasped.

"YOU FREAKING **IDIOT**!! MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!" I shouted. I dove in front of him and the sword pierced through my stomach. Blood gurgled out of my mouth, my eyes glazed over, and then everything went blank. The last thing I felt was my limp body hitting the ground.

**ZzZ**

(Present time.)

Where am I? I can't see! Naruto, Sakura? Where are you? Please, tell me!!

**ZzZ**

:.:Sakura's P.O.V.:.:

I sighed and shook my head as I stared at Karin. Poor Karin. She had been hurt so badly. She looked paler than she usually did.

I brushed her crow black hair out of her eyes and looked at her. Her lips were thin, her nose small, and her eyes had long lashes. I loved the color of her eyes. They are a bright green that occasionally flashed into a poison green. They usually changed with the clothes she wore and the mood she was in.

I wish I could see them. What color would they be? Too bad I couldn't tell.

I wanted Karin to wake up soon. She was usually a little ball on energy, kind of like Naruto. Seeing her like this was just….wrong.

I looked down at the chart and read it. Karin was pretty average. There was nothing out of the ordinary. We always had to check when people were here. I always had to look and Naruto's chart when he was here. It's just something we have to do.

I decided it was time to leave. I had nothing else to do here. I exited the room quietly, and walked towards another patient's room.

**ZzZ**

:.:Sasuke's P.O.V.:.:

(One week later.)

"Sakura, can I leave yet?" I asked my pink haired teammate. I felt like I had been here too damn long! What else did they need to do to me? I was perfectly fine! Plus I was getting annoyed about wearing nothing but these stupid hospital gowns.

Sakura sighed and looked up at me. She was obviously tired. She had been working very hard recently. She grunted and glared at me. "Sure ducky boy, go the hell back home." She hissed. I blinked. Usually she wasn't so violent. She stormed out of the room and slammed it behind her. I flinched and frowned. She really needed a break.

I stood up and jumped out of the bed. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. I wasn't hurt anywhere. I walked towards a closet and opened it up. They had brought me some clothes from my house for when I wanted to leave. Just as they did for everybody.

I put on some clothes and then left the room……through the window. I used my ninja skills to run off. I needed to go home and watch some TV or something.

**ZzZ**

After several hours of mindless TV, I finally decided to shut it off. But that was only because I heard a knock. Maybe I got a package!

I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it. Naruto was waiting outside for me. He grinned, and I blinked.

"Hello teme!" He exclaimed. He seemed overly excited.

"Hello dobe." I replied, sounding bored.

Naruto glared at me for a second, but then he smiled. "Guess what?" He then said.

I sighed. "What?"

His grin widened. "Karin's awake! Come on, we're going to go visit her!!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Okay. There you go, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. In your comment please tell me if you like it or hated it. I'd really like to know. Please stay tuned for then next chapter!


End file.
